


Respectfully Yours

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Leonard Peabody, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Choking, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, High Heels, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Marking, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Capitalism, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Switch Number Five | The Boy, Switch Vanya Hargreeves, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, however it is a businessman au, this fic does NOT support billionaires or anything related to business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: “Do youreallyneed an assistant?”“Yes.”“And you promise it won’t be weird?”“Yes.”“And youwon’tgive me special treatment?”“I cannot promise that, unfortunately.”Vanya rolled her eyes. “Can you avoid giving me special treatment in front of your other employees so they don’t hate me?”“ThatI can do.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44





	1. PS If You Need Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/pseuds/pacoca), who has wanted a business AU with BDSM for a really long time. I really recommend their fics, especially: [“Feeling flows both ways”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159258/chapters/52896874), [“Rumour”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683281), and [“With Me.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023500) Also, check out their [art.](https://jubberry.tumblr.com/tagged/sketch)
> 
> Please read all tags before you read this fic, and, if any of them make you uncomfortable, do not read this. I really don’t want people to be upset by anything I write, and I encourage everyone to not read things that make them upset. This fic is not for everyone, and I will not be upset at all if you don’t read it!

“I need a job.”

Five glanced up at her, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “You know that I would give you one in a heartbeat, right?”

“Isn’t that nepotism?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really care. It’s not illegal, and it’s not against the rules of my company. Or, well, if it is, nobody is going to argue with me.”

He crawled forward, so he was hovering above her. Her legs spread, giving him easier access. “Wouldn’t seeing you in your natural setting ruin all of the appeal to _this?”_

Smirking at the way she gestured at their conjoined body, finding the action somewhat adorable, he commented, “I could just pay your bills, but you’d probably complain about it. Plus, I’m assuming this is about—”

“Yup.” She didn’t let him finish his sentence, and frankly he was thankful for it, remembering the few months she’d just stared at walls after the trial. He sometimes truly wondered if killing her ex would have made her life easier, but he also knew that she’d think him no better than the man if he did. How the fucker had managed to get out of jail each time was beyond Five, but he’d finally been sentenced to prison for the next fifteen years. Only after a few horrifying, traumatizing moments for Vanya, of course. 

God, how he wished he’d just killed him. 

She was asking for his help, he knew. They’d been friends nearly all of their life. It was clear that she wanted him to offer her a job, and that she was too headstrong to admit it. 

“You know,” he told her, grabbing her feet and lifting her legs over his shoulders, not changing his tone of voice in hopes that she would think that he _wasn’t_ just offering this position up for her. She wasn’t an idiot, but it might help her pride a little. “I am actually interested in hiring an assistant that I don’t immediately hire.” She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he almost thought she was hugging him until he realized that she was just trying to get comfortable in their position. Mentally scolding himself for trying to put too much thought into their arrangement, he told her, “It’s not necessarily what you intend to do as a career, but it’s something that would actually help me a lot. You could work there as long as you want, and then find me a replacement, which I’ll _have_ to keep because my best friend suggested it.”

Her nose scrunched up a bit, and he focused on thrusting his hips forward, not wanting to think about how the endearing expression was doing more for him than the actual act of fucking her.

“Do you really mean that? Or are you going to fire some poor soul who—”

“Fired said poor soul this morning, actually, for their general incompetence.” Which was true. The kid had nearly started sobbing in front of him, really not helping their situation. 

She moved back a little, angling herself so he could go just the slightest bit deeper, and he groaned, setting his forehead against hers. “What do you say, V?” he asked, rolling his hips and moaning when he felt her clenching around him. He’d had her _just_ on the edge before she’d started talking about her unemployment, and she was clearly nearly tipping over it. Reaching between her legs to roughly thumb at her clit, he added, “Really, you would be helping me.”

He wasn’t sure if she was saying ‘yes’ because she was accepting the position or because he was doing something right, so he waited for her answer until she was panting against the pillows and whimpering softly. She weakly ground against him, trying to encourage his own release, and he spilled inside of her just as she murmured softly for him to do so, thankful for birth control because they both detested condoms. It was truly one of his favorite ‘benefits,’ but the way she tugged him to her chest and started stroking his hair was even better. 

“You only brought it up when I mentioned wanting a job,” she grunted, scratching his scalp. He made a noncommittal noise, snuggling closer to her chest and lazily dragging his tongue over her nipple. “You’re _killing_ me, by the way.” She didn’t pull his head away though, continuing to stroke his hair. “I really hate that I’ve known you all my life right now because I can’t stop thinking about the day that I gave in and finally started wearing bras when you do that.”

Five snorted, pulling away from her chest and shaking with laughter. “Oh, _fuck_ you. I still maintain that I was looking at the ice cream that had dripped onto your shirt.” He wasn’t entirely certain if that was true, but it was what he’d claimed that day. They’d just gotten out of school in the summer before sophomore year and had walked to an ice cream parlor together. “And I can’t believe you would bring that up during pillow talk.”

“Right, as we’re fuckbuddies, we truly have to consider the _romance_ of it all.” She rolled her eyes, and he laid his head back down against her, pathetically avoiding her gaze so she wouldn’t see the hurt flash through his eyes, that she would think he viewed their sex life like it was _only_ sex, even though she’d made it pretty clear that’s all she’d wanted it to be, never a romantic relationship. “Seriously, though, do you think that it would make things weird between us? To work together?”

“I could tone down my asshole tendencies about… hmm, forty percent for you.”

“You really know how to talk dirty, huh?”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t be a dick to _you,_ at the very least. Truly, the fact that you would be my assistant and would be privy to most of my day-to-day interactions, you’d probably make the lives of everybody who works for me much easier.”

“Do you think you could resist bending me over your desk at the office?” 

“Ideally, you’d bend me over sometimes too.”

“Oh, right, I forgot about your schoolgirl fantasy.”

“You joke, but I’d look sexy as hell in a skirt.”

She giggled, and he glanced up at her, wanting to see the goofy smile spreading across her features. When he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes softened. “Do you _really_ need an assistant?”

“Yes.”

“And you promise it won’t be weird?”

“Yes.”

‘And you _won’t_ give me special treatment?”

“I cannot promise that, unfortunately.”

Vanya rolled her eyes. “Can you avoid giving me special treatment in front of your other employees so they don’t hate me?”

 _“That_ I can do.”

* * *

Five made pancakes for them the next morning, calling HR and telling them to send over some paperwork for her. She didn’t comment on it, inhaling her pancakes while he sipped at his coffee and checked his email. When she climbed on top of him, he closed his laptop, spreading her out across his table and kneeling between her legs. 

* * *

His twin nearly knocked him over when he was just about to leave work, and he could feel a frown as he glanced at his brother. They were the same height, but that was where their similarities had ended. As this had once been their father’s company, before he’d died six years ago, he and Luther had worked together for years. Luther hadn’t cared to be CEO, worried that it would distract him from his wife and children, but he still worked at their company, taking home a pretty decent salary and still getting to go to all of his daughters’ dance recitals and his son’s many orchestra concerts. His nephew had actually learned violin from Vanya, and the kid regularly asked them when they were going to get married when he saw them together and Five would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the kid’s persistent questioning. 

“What’s up, Luther?” Five asked, not swatting the big guy’s hands away when he steadied him, despite really wanting to do so. His face would always crumple, and Five would be forced to hug him unless he wanted to deal with his kicked puppy glances for the rest of the day. “Why aren’t you home yet?”

“Allison stopped by my office—”

“Oh. Gross. Good for her, though.”

Luther frowned at him. “She stopped by with the _kids_ because they wanted to see my office.”

“That’s somehow much more disgusting than the original scenario, which is, to clarify, still gross.”

“You’re just bitter that you’re not married to—”

“Hey, Luther!” Vanya walked over to them, and Five raised his brows at her. He hadn’t expected her to be at the office tonight. Sheepishly, she explained, “My apartment’s hot water went out, and I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight. Or at least take a shower at your place.”

Allison reached them just as Five was nodding and opening his mouth to say something. His sister-in-law sent them a look that Five interpreted to mean, ‘Don’t say anything inappropriate in front of my kids.’ Really, there was no reason for her to worry, given the fact that Vanya wouldn’t even try saying anything inappropriate in front of _Luther,_ let alone a bunch of children. She did however wave at Five’s nephew and started chatting with him about his upcoming chair test. 

“Are you guys about to leave?” Five asked abruptly, figuring that if Vanya talked any longer he’d be forced to eat dinner with Allison, Luther, and his nieces and nephew. “Vanya and I had to talk about a few things before she starts next week.”

“Oh, I remember Five mentioning that you were going to be his new assistant!” Luther chirped, and then they were rambling about that for over twenty minutes. Five shifted his weight frequently, feeling irritation rise within him until Vanya turned to him with a bright smile and said something along the lines of, ‘Well, if anyone will be able to not get fired by him, it’s me.’

“I’m not that much of an a—” He cut himself off, frowning at the kids and amending, “Of a _grouch,_ you know.”

“I would argue that you’re the biggest _grouch_ I know,” Vanya remarked, eyes sparkling with amusement. He scowled. 

“We should probably be getting home,” Allison announced. “Everyone here is already gone, and the kids still haven’t eaten dinner. Did you want to join us, Vanya and Five?”

Five was just about to politely decline when Vanya told her, “Sorry, Allison, I was going to ask Five to show me around where I’ll be working. Especially now that he’s said we need to talk about a few things before I start.”

Allison smiled at her. “Of course, V. Luther and I will be on our way then. Have a good night, guys.”

When they left, Five gave her a quick smile, leading her to his office. “So, I’m putting you in here with me, but you’re welcome to have the office beside it. It’s just a little small, so I was _thinking_ that we could break down that wall and open up this one even more. What are your th—”

She pulled him down by his tie, pressing her mouth to his as soon as he was level with her. With a groan, he locked his office door, walking her backward to his desk and helping her hop on top of it. 

“What was that for?” he asked, loosening his tie. She kissed him again, dragging her fingers over his stubble. He leaned into her touch, not commenting when she started unbuckling his belt. When he caught sight of her expression, though, he did hault. “What’s wrong, Vanya?”

Tearing up, she didn’t stop working at his trousers. He moved to take her hand off of him, hoping that she would confide in him about why she was upset, but she just whimpered, “Please, Five? I need you.”

On one hand, talking to her was what he knew that he should probably do, but, on the other… She’d clearly stated what she wanted. They’d started all of this because she’d wanted to sleep with someone she could trust, who would give her what she wanted and take care of her well. 

As gently as he could, he tilted her back, tugging down her pants and underwear until she was naked from the waist down. She made a small noise as the cold air hit her body, and he shrugged off his coat and lay it down on her bare skin, mentally noting to keep his office warmer than he usually did. 

When he kneeled in front of her, she started moaning out gratitude to him, and he glanced up at her, still wondering if this was what she really needed. Eventually, he slipped his tongue inside of her, the desire for her and the pleas she kept giving him winning over the concern. As his tongue wedged between her folds, gathering up the slickness her cunt was easily providing for him, he listened to all of the noises she made, to the way her voice grew more and more high-pitched the more his tongue explored. Just as he started mouthing at her clit, she let out a string of curses. Her thighs were soft against his neck, quivering with each brush of his tongue where she wanted him, and he gripped them into his hands, groaning when he noticed his hands were large enough to nearly enclose around him. She was so small, his Vanya—

“Five! I need you to... I need—” She broke off with a moan, and whatever she was saying was gone as she thrusted against his face, coating his chin as her cum continued seeping from her cunt. Just as he was certain she was going to completely unravel, he nipped very lightly at her clit, and she wailed, shakily asking him if he would kiss her when he’d lapped up all of the slickness he could inside of her. 

Five stood up, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth, forcing her to taste herself, but she just groaned, as enthusiastic as he was. By the time he pulled away from her, her lips were wet and red and swollen. Her hair was mussed up, and she was heaving out small breaths, her brown eyes seeming wider than normal as they stared up at him. 

“You good?” he asked. 

She beamed, and her entire face lit up as she did. “Yes, I’m good now.”

“Why were you upset?” Five asked, hopping onto his desk and not handing her pants back, the urge to see the trail of wetness against his workspace much more pressing than any of his more reasonable thoughts. When she climbed on top of him, grinding against his leg, he slipped his index finger inside of her and gathered some of it up, having her suck his fingers while she avoided answering his question. 

Apparently still unwilling to talk about whatever she’d been concerned about, she shoved him back against his desk, unzipping his trousers and shoving his boxers down enough that his erection sprang free from them. Only when she had guided his cock to her lovely cunt and she was sinking down on him and riding him with an eagerness that he’d well gotten used to by that point did she explain, “I just started getting stressed out my apartment. Just a bunch of small things.” She flicked the buttons off her shirt, not shrugging off the sleeves but getting him a clear view of her little tits bouncing, perfectly aware how much it would affect him. “Just really needed you, you know?”

“Yeah,” he said, meeting her thrusts halfway and listening to the wet sounds of them moving together for a few moments. “I understand what you mean.”


	2. PS You’re a Dirty Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular is dedicated to [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/works) because she _really_ wanted this to be the chapter title and fought for it. (Also, yes, there is a _slight_ theme of Five’s chapter titles being simp-y and Vanya’s having chaotic dom energies. Don’t read into it; Five’s just a simp when I write him.)

Five thankfully didn’t complain when she asked him if she could spend the night at his place the day before her first day of work, so she didn’t have to worry about getting gas or anything. Though she knew he’d be tempted to lay in bed with her a bit longer, having something of a habit of being late to work after always languidly fucking her in the morning, he would clearly make a point to avoid that this morning, knowing that this job was important to her. 

However, they _technically_ did not have to be there for another hour and a half, so she had no problems shaking him awake and telling him that he needed to get his desire stifled before he saw her walking around in the pencil skirt she’d be wearing for the special occasion. She’d probably mostly wear pantsuits, but most of the women she saw around his office wore skirts and dresses and she was afraid of sticking out on her first day. Five had told her a few times that she didn’t need to worry about wearing anything that made her uncomfortable, but that had only propelled her to want to wear the skirt _more,_ certain that he had been harboring a kink towards skirts ever since the days when they’d gone to a small private school together, one that his father had paid for for her, claiming that he didn’t want him to be friends with anyone attending public school. Vanya was still certain that it had to be some sort of tax write-off that he’d been going for, but she had no proof for this hypothesis, other than Five saying that that sounded about right.

One of Five’s eyes drooped open, glancing up at her. “There’s still an hour and a half before we have to be there, V. Can’t we sleep in?”

She pulled off her shirt, and he eyed the pair of boxers she’d slept in, a possessive look washing over him. The shirt had been his at one point too, but she always slept in it when she was at his apartment, soaking in the scent of him every time she did. Sometimes, she was almost certain that he had to wear it when she wasn’t around because it never stopped smelling like him, though it might just be the detergent he used. There were times when she thought of him putting it on after she’d leave, feeling a shiver wash over her when she imagined it, even though she knew it probably wasn’t something he actually did. As unorthodox as their friendship was, they really were _just_ friends. Five was willing to help her satisfy her needs, and she appreciated him for it. 

“You’re wearing my boxers,” Five pointed out, finally glancing up at her. Normally, she’d just wear his shirt, but she could tell that was doing something for him, causing some sort of primal instinct to rise up in him. She knew someday that he would like to take care of somebody very much, that for him the urge to take care of somebody was ingrained in him. 

There was a balance between them, though, and she took care of him just as much. 

However, the way he was looking at her right now moved past the look he gave when she was content. It was something more feral, more possessive, more dominant. She listened to him immediately when he barked out, “Hands and knees.” Glancing behind her, bottom hovering in the air, she nearly hissed when he shoved her boxers down, cold air hitting her skin. He set his hand against her ass, and her back bowed, wanting him to spank her. 

Of course, he didn’t, telling her softly, “I like it when you wear my clothes.”

“You were pretty quick to take them off,” she grunted, wiggling her ass and longingly eyeing the belt that was laying down on his floor, having been thrown there last night when she’d taken it off of him. “If you really liked me wearing them, you’d keep them on me, right?”

“If _you_ were really trying to get me to spank you, you’d be more creative with your brattiness than that.”

“Please?”

He snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Who said spanking had to be a _punishment?_ Are there any rules out there that say you can’t spank me when I’m being a good girl?”

“Oh, are you being my good girl then?” Five asked, dragging her back to him by her thighs. She nearly started begging when she could feel him grinding against her unclothed body. He was still wearing the boxers and t-shirt he’d worn to bed, and she squirmed against him, wanting him to stop teasing her. “Answer me, my dear.”

“Yes, I’m your good girl,” she whimpered, letting him haul her up and set her down on his lap, her tummy pressing against his erection as he dragged his palm along her bottom. _“Please,_ Five.”

Five kissed the nape of her neck. “You really want it, sweet girl?”

She felt no shame as she started squirming again, offering little pleas until he gently commanded her to lie still, his fingers dragging over her folds. He purred when he noticed how wet she was for him already. 

As soon as his hand started to back away, she felt her entire body go taut, angling herself up a little and feeling her breathing go heavy. At the quick slap of his palm against her bottom, she moaned, surprised that he put as much force into it as he did. It had taken a lot of pleading on her part to get him to be rough with her, but then she’d explained _why_ she’d wanted it and he was more willing to listen to her.

It was that she _trusted_ Five. They had been best friends all of her life, and she’d needed to be with a partner that she could trust. Before Leonard, Vanya had always wanted her partners to be rough, having been on a variety of meds throughout most of her life. She’d struggled to so much as orgasm with partners, sheepishly apologizing when a woman would eat her out for a while before she finally would meekly say that she wasn’t in the mood any longer. 

Leonard was, simply put, a huge mistake. She’d not realized how much of an asshole he was, and she’d never even asked of him things she’d asked frequently of other partners before she was hearing the eerie voicemails, the threats he’d mutter in her ear—

“Marshmallow,” she grunted, and Five pulled away from her immediately. She glanced up at him guiltily. 

“What do you need from me?” Five asked, reaching for his phone. She was 90% certain he was about to call the receptionist at the bottom floor of his building, to tell him that he wouldn’t be able to come in today. He’d probably say something like, ‘Oh, and call my assistant and tell her not to come to work, either.’ 

Vanya considered it, for just a moment, to stay at Five’s apartment all day and tell him all about what had set her off. He’d probably get her some food and they’d binge one of the shows he kept in his DVR for her, and then she’d fall asleep in his arms and try to shake off the feeling that friends with this sort of agreement probably didn’t act like… a couple. 

“Don’t call your work,” she blurted. “Though if we could go in a little bit late, that might be… that might be best.” The panic attack was coming to her swiftly, and she was tempted to ask him if actually they could stay home the entire day. He wouldn’t care. They were both aware he got her this job because she needed something to keep her somewhat busy, that she needed her best friend to always be accessible to her. It had taken so much out of her to dial his number for the past few months, but he left work every time without any complaint. “I think I need to lay down a second.”

“Okay, do you need anything from me?” His voice was even more gentle than it always was with her, and she felt bad for making him feel so concerned. “And, seriously, if you want your first day to be tomorrow instead, I’m not going to be mad at all, you know.”

“We’ll see.” She curled up against his pillows, feeling embarrassed that she was crying. “I just thought of Leonard, suddenly. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.”

“I’m so sorry that that happened.” He sighed, obviously struggling for what he was supposed to say to her. “Thank you for saying the safe—”

“Can you cuddle up to me?” she blurted, and he didn’t even comment before he was wrapping his arms around her. She could oftentimes feel bewilderment pulse through her when she remembered how _strong_ he was, how safe she felt with him. No partner before him had ever made her feel that way, but she supposed that made sense, given that this was her best friend. As she leaned against his muscular chest, clutching his arms with her hands, asking him quietly if he would play with her hair, she couldn’t help but imagine this as something more. 

That wasn’t right, though, for her to imagine this as something that it wasn’t. It had been _her_ to ask for this, and it would be wrong of her to want something more than what he’d given her, just because she’d started to grow more comfortable with the concept of a romantic relationship. 

“I think it’s best that you go tomorrow instead,” Five whispered, looping his finger through a strand of hair and tugging lightly. 

“It’s stupid that I even—”

“Not stupid, V. You got scared, and you can’t control that. Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. If she was going to talk about it with anybody that wasn’t her therapist, it would be him, but she didn’t think that it would do anything for her _to_ talk about it right in this instant. Not that she was blatantly ignoring it, but she also didn’t want to associate this safe place with Leonard. She didn’t want that man to taint one of the scraps of happiness she’d always been able to maintain. There had been so many people in her life that she’d alienated, pushed away, but Five had refused to ever let her isolate herself, always dropping everything if she ever needed him, even if he probably knew on some level that she’d just go back to him afterwards. 

“If you need anything…”

“I know, Five.”

His forehead pressed between her shoulder blades, and she realized that he was using a breathing technique her therapist had taught her, clearly trying to encourage her to use it. She’d been surprised when he was willing to even meet her therapist (though, _why_ she was surprised she didn’t know, he’d been the one paying for her appointments). However, Five had instantly started asking the woman ways that he could help her. 

When she’d asked Vanya about her partner the next week, she’d had to sheepishly clarify that they weren’t together in that sense. 

“We start tomorrow,” Vanya clarified, once she was certain the anxiety had subsided. “No matter what happens.”

“Alright,” Five said, kissing her shoulder before making a quick call. Seconds later, her own phone was ringing. 

The rest of the day felt just like how it had before they were sleeping together, and she appreciated that, without any prompting, he understood that she just needed her best friend.

* * *

The following morning, Five drove her to work with him, softly assuring her that there was nothing to stress about with the job itself. She was pleasantly surprised to find that statement true. 

It was clear that he was making a point to treat this like a real job, and she was thankful for it. She’d struggled the past few months from lack of anything to focus on, and she’d really only brought up that she needed one to Five in hopes that he would talk to her. 

Every once in a while, he’d glance up at her, and she’d ask if he need anything, prompting him to make up some task. Perhaps part of the reason he’d offered her a job was because he liked the ability to check in on her. 

“I’m not going to be upset if you treat me like you normally do,” Vanya pointed out when he tasked her with buying sticky notes (only doing so after she’d caught him staring at her for the umpteenth time). “We’ve been friends since before we could read, Five. I _know_ what you’re doing.”

He sighed. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You staring at me while I write emails makes me uncomfortable.”

“Oh, sorry.” He flicked his eyes back to his computer, scowling. 

“Why are you making that face?”

“I’m not making a face.”

“You’re making a face.”

Frowning, he admitted, “There’s this asshole that I have to call in a few minutes and pretend to like. I just noticed it on the calendar.”

She dragged her chair to his side, eyeing the appointment and flipping through a binder she’d been making all morning, finding the information about Asshole Diego, the owner of a company that Five was about to buy out. “Is there anything you need prepping on?”

“Are you basing your experience of assistants on _Devil Wears Prada?”_

“Of course not, Meryl Streep is much more of a badass than you could ever be.” 

Five grinned, searching through the binder. “You just wanted an excuse to organize something,” he remarked, eyeing the color-coated tabs in amusment. 

“What’s wrong with that?’

“Nothing, but you know that I can give you something to do if you’re not busy, right?’

Vanya raised her brows. 

“I obviously did not mean it like _that._ Though I am not against it so long as you lock the door beforehand.”

She scooted closer, reading over all of his sticky notes and writing down appointment times to put into his calendar. While she worked on that, assuming that he’d be somewhat more likable on the phone if he was near her (their teachers had often sat them together after learning this trick), Five dialed the man’s number. 

A few seconds into the call, she figured out that the trick didn’t hold the same weight, hearing the way his voice was straining as he continued to speak. Still, if she weren’t in the room, she was pretty sure he’d been yelling. 

With just a quick glance to the locked door, she set her free hand on his lap, not pausing in working on his schedule and then going onto answering more emails. As she slipped her hand under his trousers, gripping him, she heard him give the slightest intake of breath, though his voice didn’t change at all. Except to be a little friendlier, as she’d intended.

* * *

After that, Five didn’t bother treating her differently than he normally did. He _did_ still give her the same assignments he would any other assistant, but he didn’t panic when she caught him staring or try to call her by her surname any longer. 

The true sign he was comfortable, though, was the way he emailed her. 

When she’d caught sight of one of them, she’d nearly spat out her coffee, glancing up at him in bewilderment, but he didn’t even move his eyes from his computer, presumably typing an _actually_ professional email. 

To clarify, he worded hers in _professional language,_ and there wasn’t any wording that could possibly be flagged (though she wasn’t sure if the company even did that with their work emails and she was now afraid to ask). However, it was very clear that he was hitting on her, hardly subtle at all if one was to actually read the emails themselves. 

With a pursed lip, she typed quickly. 

_Mr. Hargreeves,_

_Unfortunately, I do not have the attachments that you are referring to within my work computer. However, during my break I will be able to transfer these files from my phone if you’d like, or I could create new ones completely, though their creation might be sloppy due to lack of adequate preparation._

_Warm regards,_

_Miss Vanya Lebedev._

She heard a small chuckle, but Five dialed a number, loudly mentioning his CFO’s name as he did, trying to let her know that he might be busy for a second. However, a few moments later, she saw that he’d responded. 

_Miss Lebedev,_

_Thank you for your prompt reply. If you’d like to just send the attachments to my cellphone, feel free._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Mr. Hargreeves._

When she texted him a few seconds later, she simply wrote, _‘you’re a dirty whore.’_

* * *

She had a suspicion that Five was the slightest bit offended that she’d managed to make him react at all during his call with Diego, but she was certain of this when she was talking to a graphic designer the next week. While she talked to the man about his thoughts on changes to the company’s logo, she forced herself not to even change her facial expression as Five stepped forward, giving her a significant glance. 

Standing up and telling the man that she didn’t think they wanted anything grand as he started naming off very drastic changes, she looked right past Five while he sat down on her spot. 

Vanya _would_ have walked away, but his hand was on her thigh, eyeing the goosebumps that formed against her skin. When he dragged her forward a little, she fell easily into his lap, without even a hitch of breath. 

“Well, how subtle are you thinking?” the man, Klaus, asked. “Because I don’t see the purpose in taking this job if it’s just a few tweaks wtih the font.”

“That was the initial plan,” she told him, tipping her head against Five’s chest. “However, if you have any reasonable additions, I would be fine to pass them on to my boss.”

Five started to pull at the buttons of her shirt as she listened to Klaus rattle off a reply. As his hand brushed over the bare skin at her stomach, she shot him a quick glare, swiftly pulling off her bra and setting his hands against her, wanting to receive some amount of pleasure from this. He shook with silent laughter, moving her to where she was face-to-face with him, dragging his tongue over her nipple before popping it into his mouth. 

“Would you be willing to come in for a quick consultation tomorrow with Mr. Hargreeves?” Vanya asked, knotting her fingers through Five’s hair and grinding against him. 

“What times does he have available?”

He glanced up at her, scowling, and her lips twitched, dragging his hand between her legs before he could complain about her scheduling an appointment for him. She’d already memorized his schedule, but she pretended to think about it, not wanting the graphic designer to realize what she was doing with Five at thsi particular moment. “Let’s see… I have a ten o’clock, one thirty, and three. Do any of these work for you?”

“How about three?”

“I’ll put you down. Thank you, sir, have a nice day.”

As soon as she’d hung up, Five commented with a wicked grin, “Next time I’ll make sure to _hear_ a reaction out of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first seven chapters will be posted today for sure, but there might be more. Ideally, this will be completely done by the end of the month.


	3. PS Take Care of Yourself

_ Miss Lebedev,  _

_ It has come to my attention that you have been working additional overtime after hours. One of my respected colleagues alerted me to this yesterday, and, while I appreciate your dedication to this company, I encourage you to avoid working excessive hours, especially when you are not clocked in during these hours, for your own mental health. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask.  _

_ Respectfully yours,  _

_ Mr. Hargreeves. _

Instead of replying to his email, his best friend walked to his desk, handing him a sticky note as she sat down on his desk. 

**Did you just refer to yourself as a respected colleague?**

He gave her a quick grin, writing down his reply and thinking back to the days when they’d passed notes to one another in all of their classes. 

**I did.**

She rolled her eyes affectionately. 

**Why are you worried about me working a little late? You were here late too.**

Because he didn’t want to see her stressed out about anything involving him. Though he supposed the fact that he’d casually mentioned at their lunch that he’d be home late probably sent warning bells through her head, which he could have avoided if he’d been paying better attention this week. 

**You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillows last night, and it’s unnecessary for you to work late. Especially when you weren’t getting compensated for it, but don’t worry about that because I adjusted your time stamp.**

She shot him a dark look, and he wanted to point out that, though she was his best friend, this was  _ still  _ her job. If any of his other employees weren’t getting paid for their work, he’d adjust their time as well. Even if it was that they were answering a work email at home, he’d want to make sure they were compensated properly. He didn’t intend to do any of the illegal, vaguely legal, and immoral practices his father had at all. 

**I mean it. Plus, as your best friend, I don’t want you to work a shitty job.**

“I’m so ready for the moment you act like an asshole,” she teased, and he arched a brow. “I am  _ not  _ going to believe that you’re not at least a bit of an asshole, Five. You’re not going to convince me that you don’t act like a dick when you’re at work.”

“I’m a dick, but I’m not my father,” Five told her quietly, glancing over at his clock and nearly cursing. “Also, I have to go to a meeting real soon. Would you be okay to come with me?”

“Sure.” She grabbed her laptop quickly, asking, “Where are we going to go?”

“Oh, just Luther’s office.”

“You’re making me go to a meeting with your twin?”

He pursed his lips, figuring that it wouldn’t really matter if he told her. “Allison is pregnant again, and he wanted to have his schedule adjusted again.”

“Wouldn’t he talk to someone else about that?”

“I think he’s going to try to ask me if he can quit completely to be a stay at home dad.” Five shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world, but I’d have to find someone to fill his position… Remember Asshole Diego?”

“I’m familiar,” she said, blushing. He nearly laughed. So she was embarrassed about that _now?_ “Wait, so why would you have him take Luther’s position?”

“It’s a great position to have, and it’ll encourage him to finally agree to our contract, as long as I give him a good enough salary. Not necessarily ideal, considering he and I have historically not gotten along, but it’s definitely worth it if it makes Luther happy.”

“Has he just been struggling with not seeing his kids constantly?” Vanya asked, side-stepping Ben, his CFO, who gave her a quick smile. If she was to make friends here, he would hope it would be with someone like Ben, who was one of the sweetest people at this place. Five often wanted her to get friends, knowing it wasn’t great for her to isolate herself as easily as she did. Even though he was happy that she trusted him as much as she did, and he knew that he would never betray her trust, he also knew how much she’d cut herself off from other people with Leonard, wishing that she’d have a larger support system than just him. Her own mother didn’t even speak to her as frequently as she once had, having ignored her calls at certain points during Leonard’s trials, and Five had resisted the urge to confront her, knowing it would only make things even more difficult for her. 

“Five?” She sounded concerned, and he realized he’d been silent for a second. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he assured, opening the door to Luther’s office for her. “I’ve just been a little spacey recently.” His mind kept filling itself with images of the bruises Vanya had hid, how he’d known he couldn’t alienate her or it would only make her not go to him when she needed him. At one point, she’d gotten away, but he often wished he’d done something sooner. The thought of doing something, though, and her deciding to isolate herself from him, too, effectively ensuring that Vanya had literally no one left to help her, had always been what stopped him. She didn’t even let Leonard know where Five’s place was, using it as a safe place when she was afraid. Any time he got drunk or was acting more upset than usual, he’d find her at his place, eventually getting to a point where she asked him if he would help her get away from him, completely. 

“You just seem really stressed,” Vanya said, gently lacing her fingers with his, and his entire body stiffened, wishing that he could be better for her. “I’ve noticed you haven’t slept well recently, either.”

“Hey, guys!” Luther chirped, and they both jumped, turning to his twin, who was anxiously messing with a stapler. Five wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he wasn’t mad. Luther loved his kids a lot, and Five had been expecting this day for a while. “Please, sit down. Five, could you lock the door behind you?”

Five closed the door, locking it quickly. “Luther,” he started, knowing how anxious his brother was and wanting to help somehow. 

“Five, I think it’s best that I stop working for this company and focus on my family.”

“That’s great!” Vanya chirped, high-fiving him like she hadn’t been aware of this the entire time. Five shot her an amused look, and she added, “So, are you going to be like a stay at home dad? Because I really think—”

“Five already told you that Allison is pregnant, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” For her part, she did,at the very least, look sorry. 

Luther didn’t seem offended, though. “We have ultrasound pictures if you’re interested! You know, if you’re ever planning to have children, it’s really good to experience somebody else—”

“Boundaries, Luther,” Five interrupted, feeling nausea rise in his stomach at the thought of her having children with somebody else. He had no right to be upset about that, but he could thankfully excuse it as, ‘you shouldn’t talk to employees that way.’

“Oh, sorry,” Luther said sheepishly. “I’m just very excited.”

“Who are you wanting to be your replacement?” Five asked him, bracing himself for kissing Diego’s ass. 

“Do you know the person you’re trying to buy the company of? Diego?”

“Yup.”

“What do you think of him?”

“If he’s who you want, I trust your judgement.”

Luther smiled. “Great. You can talk to him about the position, and, if he accepts, I’ll stay long enough to train him. How is that?”

“Sounds great.” 

Vanya squeezed his hand, and he wanted to kiss her. 

* * *

When they went to his house that night, he could feel exhaustion seeping through him, and she didn’t comment when he tugged her to bed, just snuggling up to his side. 

“You know,” she told him. “I didn’t _distract_ you at all today.”

“Yeah?” His eyes were closed, but he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You want to distract me now, sweetheart?”

She giggled, and he peeled his eyes open to see the way her nose scrunched up. He loved the way she laughed. Vanya was the most precious thing to him, and seeing any sort of joy across her features caused his heart to swell with happiness. “I’m pretty tired too,” she admitted, stroking over his boxers. They’d just peeled off most of their layers instead of changing. “But I do want you, before I sleep.”

“Here, turn around,” Five said. 

“Romantic.”

“Shh, I’m just spooning you in a more complicated way.”

He had to bite his tongue from telling her he loved her as she started laughing loudly, nearly cackling. She’d never held any restraint with him, never trying to be anything she wasn’t, and it was so fucking refreshing. It was so easy to love his best friend, and he knew that part of it was simply  _ because  _ she was his best friend. They’d been close nearly all of their lives, and, when he touched her, it just felt like an extension of the relationship they’d always had together. 

Vanya grabbed some lube from his drawer, and he dabbed a little into his hand, teasing her until she whimpered out that she wanted his cock. He kissed the nape of her neck, grabbing his erection and guiding it to her entrance, wrapping his arms around her torso and setting his forehead between her shoulder blades. Nudging against her cunt, he asked, “Is this okay, V?”

“Y-yes.”

“You sound much more affected now,” he noted, kissing her shoulder. 

“Because we’re in the privacy of our own bedroom.”

He laughed, reaching between her legs and thumbing at her clit.  _ “Our  _ bedroom?” he teased, using his other hand to cup one of her small breasts, tweaking at her nipple. 

“Oh, sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Don’t be, sweet Vanya.” She made a small noise as he kept pressing light kisses to her skin, soaking in his affection as she always did. Sometimes when they slept together, when it was more gentle like this, he could convince himself that this was real. Well, what they had  _ was  _ real, but what he wanted was the assurance that everyday for the rest of their lives would be like this. 

Rocking his hips forward, barely fucking her at all, both of them more just taking in the feeling of one another, he said, “This is your home too. Don’t be sorry for recognizing that.” 

What he wanted to say was that  _ she  _ was home to him, that she was such a prominent part of her life that anything he owned was hers too, but he knew he couldn’t say something like that to her. Not when he knew what this was to her.

* * *

When Vanya had suggested to him that they start sleeping together, he’d at first thought she meant that she wanted something romantic. He’d asked her to elaborate, trying to clarify what she wanted before he made a complete ass of himself, and she’d explained that she wanted someone to take control with her, someone that she trusted completely. She’d  _ then  _ explained that there was nobody else in the world that she thought she’d ever be able to trust that much again, adding,  _ ‘Quite frankly, I want to have a sex life again, and I want one that I can enjoy and be satisfied with. You don’t have to do this, but I’d really appreciate it if you did.’ _

Really, in hindsight, he almost regretted accepting her offer. Not that he didn’t enjoy the sex, nor did he enjoy still having her as his best friend. It was just that when he’d imagined sleeping with her for the first time, it hadn’t been because she needed someone she trusted to be rough with her. Part of him worried that that was all she’d thought of him, not seeing him as an actual potential partner but seeing him as someone who was easy to fuck, but he didn’t think that was fair to say at all. Vanya had been through a lot, and she needed somebody who was willing to take care of her. 

Five did not mind being that person. She liked him taking control, liked him being a little rough so long as he never made her feel degraded or used. He had made sure to draw out clear rules, to figure out safe words and gestures, what boundaries never to cross, how she wanted him to take care of her if it ever became too much.

Not that she always wanted Five to be dominant with her. Sometimes she wanted to take control, which he enjoyed on a very deep level, and other times she just wanted him something more vanilla, not necessarily asking for it that way but asking for him to be gentle with her and sheepishly asking him to praise her. He both loved praising her and being praised himself, so he had no problems with that ever. 

Today, though, she clearly wanted to be in control, and Five was resisting the urge to beg her to _always_ be this domineering over him. Her small hands were closed against the sides of his neck as she rode him on his desk chair, tiny tits bouncing with how enthusiastically he was moving. 

When he finally tapped her fingers, needing to catch his breath, she waited until he told her it was okay to strangle him again before she hissed, “I want to mark you up, Five.”

“Yeah?” He held tightly onto her ass as she rolled her hips against him. “Why do you want to do that?”

It was damn near impossible to not sound as affected as he was, but he knew that she was trying to get a rise out of him, trying to see if he would be loud enough that people outside his office might hear. Though the door was locked and nobody would even attempt to get in there, he knew she got off a little on the concept of getting caught, of fucking him with so much confidence and holding this much control over him. Seeing her so proud of her effect on him only made him want to be louder, for someone to find them like this. If it made the self-assured look she had against her face now stay forever, he would do pretty much anything she asked. 

“I want people to know who you be-belong to.”

“Oh, yeah?” He wasn’t sure if he was prompting her because he was so fucking turned on or if it was because he wanted to encourage her or if it was a little bit of both or neither, but she arched her back, cunt constricting around him, and he found he dind’t really care so long as he kept getting these reactions from her. 

“That you’re just mine.”

“I am,” Five promised, meaning it in a much more significant way than she probably did but not really minding how she meant it, the feral possessiveness within her gaze. “I’m yours completely, dear. Mark me up as much as you want.” He knew that he had something a little wild within him too, something that wanted to tell her to completely destroy him. “Show everybody that sees me who I belong to.”

“Fuck, Five,” she whimpered, and he angled his neck up, letting her suck bruises agianst his skin as she rode his cock. He hoped that people _did_ see this, that he could look in the mirror and know that this wasn’t all just a really lovely dream.  _ “Fuck.  _ You’re doing so well.”

He groaned, and she started layering on more praise, telling him how good he felt, how much she loved this, voice softening as she told him that she was so happy that they were friends, that they had one another. Once her body stilled, eyes rolling back, he took over moving his hips until he was filling her up, pressing his cum back inside of her when she stood up to walk back to her desk.

* * *

It finally got to a point where he couldn’t hold off calling Diego any longer, so he dialed up his number, putting Vanya on his lap while he did so, figuring it would make the discussion he was reluctant to have somewhat easier. As soon as she crawled atop him, kissing his neck, he pressed his thumb between her lips, dragging it over her teeth. Just before the call connected, he told her, “You’re going to be my good, silent girl, aren’t you?”

She sent him a betrayed look, and he grinned at her, petting her hair. Vanya had always been vocal with him, which he appreciated immensely, but she had also managed to barely show any reactions at all the entirety of every phone call either of them took, even though most of them had started to involve  _ this.  _ Clearly, neither of them had realized how into exhibitionism they both were, otherwise they would have been incorporating into their sex life already.

It was a little unfair of him, that he was pressing his thumb to her lips, probably the most submissive thing she liked doing was sucking his thumb. He didn’t mind it at all, though he’d been a little confused when she’d asked. Doing it now was mainly because he was tired of seeing her manage to be so nonchalant when he was completely entranced by her, both jealous that she could act so blase about it at all and insecure that this wasn’t as important to her as it was to him. Provoking her right now was for his own reassurance that he wasn’t the only one who  _ needed  _ this. 

Vanya, though he wasn’t surprised, considering she did everything right, did not disappoint him. His free hand dragged along the fabric of her panties, feeling her begin to soak them against his palms when he cupped her. Every once in a while, a tiny little whimper would escape her, the sound only causing his pants to seem tighter and tighter. It was so distracting that he barely even reacted once he’d gotten Diego to agree to the deal, swiftly hanging up the phone after a quick goodbye and pulling his finger from her lips, having almost used it as a gag for the duration of the phone call, wanting to hear her vocalize again, cock twitching as she whined,  _ “Daddy.” _

It killed him, in some regards, that he’d had to realize all of the kinks she had through this arrangement, feeling like he wasn’t genuinely experiencing them and that he would only lose his mind once she told him she was ready to start dating people again, that she was done with him. However, with the needy way she was looking at him, her brown eyes so wide and innocent, he only purred, “You’re still going to be my good girl, huh, angel?”

She nodded eagerly, and he gently pulled her off his lap, unbuckling his belt and tugging it off himself before unzipping his trousers. 

“Okay, V, kneel down,” he said softly, and she sank down, nudging at his cock through her boxers, rubbing it against her cheek affectionately. They’d lost all sense of propriety between one another, though he knew the action would have embarrassed her when they’d first started fucking. “Open up, sweet girl.”

Vanya opened her mouth wide, and he led her mouth to his cock, stroking her hair and murmuring praise to her while she sucked him off, cheeks hollowing, looking up at him for praise while he fucked against her mouth.

The praise fell from his lips easily, but he couldn’t help but think it wasn’t enough to just be fucking her mouth or to know that he’d take her home tonight, knowing that it woudn’t be this way forever. That this wasn’t the relationship that he _actually_ wanted with her. 


	4. PS I Own Your Ass

There was something truly romantic about spending Valentine’s day bending her fuckbuddy over his own desk, palm pressed to his ass as they both ignored his phone ringing in the background. The harness on the strap was starting to get itchy, though, and she could sense that they would have to get back to work soon, based only on the fact that he would have a few people he had to meet up with today. They couldn’t spend the entirety of this time fucking, or else they’d have to leave the office super late while they caught up to their work.

“You like being fucked like this, Five?” she grunted, shaking her head clear of thoughts and just focusing on his tight ass and the small moans he let out, her free hand reaching between his thighs to jerk him off. “Sorry, am I supposed to call you  _ ‘Mr. Hargreeves’  _ at work?”

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ you.” He angled his ass back, pushing one of his hands to his lips and biting down on it, knowing that if anybody heard them they’d have a few questions, namely why his secretary was pegging him in the office. It was probably a good thing that he was trying to be quiet, based on the fact that she would probably just say something along the lines of,  _ ‘because doing it in the  _ office _ is more fun.’  _

“You  _ don’t  _ like getting fucked like this?” Vanya asked, swiping the building precum off his cock with her thumb. “I can stop, you know. If you want something different.”

“Please don't’,” he whined, not bothering to try to avoid the neediness in his voice. “Need you.”

“I’ve got you,” she promised, rocking her hips more roughly, knowing he preferred her to be rough when she was in control, to not bother with any kindness until they were done and she was taking care of him after. He was always so good about performing aftercare with her, and she often reflected how he took care of her when she was performing aftercare after being more dominant with him. For the most part, Five just lived for praise, and she’d slather him with it until he fell asleep. As it was, she knew that he wasn’t going to be able to do that here, so she added, “When we’re done, I’ll send out an email for no one to disturb you until your appointments, and we can lay on your couch until then.”

He nodded, and she moved her hand more forcefully, ready to tip him over the edge so that he could set his head on her thighs. Five loved laying his head over her thighs, loved when her thighs were wrapped around his neck. She wasn’t sure if that was the reason he had something of an obsession with eating her out, or if it was just part of it. There were nights that all he’d want was to eat her out for hours upon hours until she fell asleep. One night, she’d muttered, ‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She had barely been able to stay awake by the time he was done with her, sloppily kissing her and telling her that she was a good, sweet girl and he wished he could take care of her forever. 

Just as she started showering him with praise, her hand filled up with his cum, and he sheepishly apologized until she licked her hand, making him raise his brows but ultimately not argue, just dragging her to the couch and laying down. She pulled off the strap quickly before laying his head between her thighs, stroking his hair gently. 

His cheek dragged against her thigh until goosebumps coated her skin. “I like it when you take control.”

‘You do, huh?” She stroked his hair, smiling at the sweet noise he made. “Frankly, I like fucking you because you’re so humbled afterwards. Getting fucked only makes you seem much sweeter.”

“I’d always be sweet if this was the reward.” He nudged his nose over her exposed cunt, lightly dragging his tongue against her. “It’s completely worth it.”

Five readjusted himself to where his stomach was pressed to the couch, slipping his tongue inside of her. She kept combing her fingers through his hair as he ate her out, listening to the small noises he made in response with a small smile.

* * *

Vanya wasn’t sure how subtle she was managing to look at the meeting that Valentine’s Day. There was no way anybody could actually hear the buzzing between her legs, and she knew that it was likely just in her head. However, Five wasn’t doing anything to reassure her, discussing something with Ben, his CFO. They were in a meeting, with a bunch of other people, and it felt like everyone was staring at her, even though she knew there was no way that they could be. 

At the very least, she was sitting right beside him, so, when she was sure she was going to show a reaction she was able to grab his hand. Five raised his brows, pausing for just a second in what he was saying, gently tracing his thumb over the back of her hand. The bastard shut off the toy without even changing expression, launching into an entirely different topic, a few representatives from different departments quickly scribbling notes. 

When Five told them they would take a short break, an older woman asked her to bring her coffee, staring at Vanya and Five in a way that made her uncomfortable.

“You’re perfectly capable of getting your own coffee, Miss Handler,” Five said quickly, and she shot him a glare before strutting off. 

“Who was that?” Vanya asked him, once the last person had filed out. 

“Someone I’m only keeping around because of the contract she had with my father,” he said, grimacing. “It makes more sense to keep her here than to fire her, but I’m thinking I’ll be able to convince her to retire early, regardless.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

He made a face. 

“Is  _ she  _ the one who was counting down until you were eighteen?” Vanya asked, disgusted.

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh, sick, you  _ should  _ fire her. Or sue her or something.”

“I’m pretty certain she’ll retire if I give her what she wants.”

_ “Gross.” _

“Not  _ that.  _ It’s just a retirement package that most employees wouldn’t ever receive here, but, if money is all it takes to stop interacting with her, it’s worth it.” He shrugged. “I mean, I have plenty, and it’s not a huge deal to me.”

It was common for her to forget how differently he grew up. Five wasn’t an asshole about his wealth, but he had never once struggled with money, paying for insurance and medical bills when she’d only mentioned that she was searching around for insurance she could afford at one point. She supposed some people would feel guilty in accepting as much money as she regularly did from Five, but she was also aware that he didn’t even notice when he used his money. There wasn’t really any shame in using his money when she wasn’t even sure he’d be able to for the rest of his life. By no means did he not live comfortably, but he did tend to lean towards more modest means of living, probably doing whatever he possibly could to not ever become his father, not making a big deal of it when he donated (to charities that he made Vanya pick out, telling her that he trusted her judgement more in that regard) and doing his best to be a  _ somewhat  _ approachable person. 

“If you think that’s best,” she finally said, realizing that she’d been silent for a second. 

He brushed his thumb over her knuckles again. “Was that too much? During the meeting? You were all red in the face.”

She could feel herself blushing again. “Was I obvious?”

“Not at all, but, when you grabbed my hand, I worried that you were overstimulated. Or, well, in a bad way.”

Vanya shook her head. “I was just convinced that people could figure it out somehow.”

“They clearly had no idea. None of them even glanced your way unless you were directly mentioned.”

“I’m very glad.” Her hips moved forward, and, now assured that nobody had noticed, she sheepishly asked, “Can you keep…?”

Five grinned, tugging her closer to him, whispering in her ear, “You want me to keep going?”

She nodded quickly, and he kissed her hand before guiding it to his lap. If anybody walked in, the most they’d think was that she was sitting a little bit closer, but, even then, it would have to be someone who was watching them the entire time. 

“How much longer will everyone be gone?” Vanya asked, brushing her fingers over him. He hadn’t turned the toy back on, and she was aware that he wouldn’t until everybody else was in there. The feeling of getting caught was a lot more appealing when she was pretty sure they wouldn’t. 

“Twelve minutes? Ish?”

She pouted; there wasn’t enough time to do anything that substantial, especially when some of the employees would be likely to get back at any second. 

“You’re very impatient,” he remarked, and she frowned, pausing her movements over his trousers. “Oh, please, more than one person can be impatient. Just because _you_ are doesn’t mean that _I’m_ not.”

“I bet you spent this entire meeting thinking about how wet I’d be, once you were able to take off my pants,” Vanya murmured, trying to screw up her features like she was just a concerned employee. If anybody walked in, she was aware they’d have no idea what she was actually saying to him. “Probably were struggling to focus thinking about how good I’d taste when I’m fucking your face later tonight.”

“And here I was, beginning to feel bad about embarrassing you.”

She pressed her mouth to his ear, for just long enough to say, “You’re going to be the one to be embarrassed by the end of this.”

He turned his head, brushing his lips to her cheek and moving back, just in time to avoid Ben from catching him. “I can’t wait, Miss Lebedev.”

“Are you sure, Mr. Hargreeves? Because I know that you were struggling last month in this regard.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Neither of you are subtle. Five, you _are_ aware that you have introduced me to Vanya  _ many _ times during work parties, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I assumed you forgot.”

“You guys have been dating for like six years. Not really sure why you’d think I’d forget her, but it’s good to see you guys are having a good time on Valentine’s Day.”

Vanya opened her mouth to explain that they weren’t actually dating or anything romantic, but then a few more people were filing in and she lost the opportunity. Five was stiff for the rest of the meeting, and she was almost thankful that he didn’t turn the toy back on, now convinced that Ben would notice it and comment. 

How many other people thought that they were  _ together? _

* * *

When they reached his home that night (oh, God, she  _ really  _ needed to stop thinking of Five’s place as her own place, that was probably a couple-y thing to do), she asked him if he thought anything of what Ben was saying. 

“I don’t think it’s that odd, that somebody would think we’re a couple.” He shrugged before glancing over at her quickly. “Did it upset you, though?”

“Well, not  _ exactly.”  _ At the way his face began to crumple, nearly impossible to notice if she hadn’t been friends with him as long as she did, she hastened to add, “I don’t mean to misunderstand what this is, sorry. You don’t have to remind me, I understand you don’t think of us that way at all, and that’s completely fine!”

Five glanced away. “Yeah, of course. I wasn’t worried that you thought that. We’ve made it clear already, and we’re still best friends. I get that people might be confused about that kind of thing.”

“Exactly,” she choked out, trying to ignore the twisting feeling of her gut. Vanya really needed to stop thinking about them like a couple; _she’d_ been the one to say that she didn’t want this to be a romantic thing. If she had originally said that she wanted to  _ try  _ to be a couple, Five would have probably at least  _ tried  _ it with her, and she knew that he wouldn’t have stopped being her friend if it hadn’t worked out. “I’m glad that we’re clear there.”

“Of course.” He cleared his throat. “So, how are you feeling?”

She laughed, and the tension that she’d started to feel eased between them. “We’ve been together all day. Don’t you already know that?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t know… maybe there are things you don’t want to talk about at work.”

“You think that I’m that shy at work?”

He shot her an amused look, opening the door to his place for her. “There’s actually something that I was wanting to talk to you about.”

“What’s up?”

“You know that graphic designer you were talking to pretty recently?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Ben would be upset if I gave him his number?”

Vanya raised her brows, nearly bursting into laughter. “You trying to set Ben up?”

“Not precisely, but Klaus asked me last week if he was single and I told him that he was. And kind of gave him his number.”

“Oh my god, did you try to play Cupid for Ben?” 

She could tell as his ears tinged pink that Five was the slightest bit embarrassed from the teasing quality to her tone, and she felt a little bad. “I just think that Klaus would be good for Ben, and Ben’s a really kind guy so he deserves someone. Plus, he  _ has  _ said he’d like to not be single, so it’s not like it would be out of the blue.”

“You probably should have told him,” Vanya chided. “Though your heart was in the right place.”

“Do you think that he’s going to be mad at me?”

“I don’t really know him that well.” She dragged him to their bed. “Let’s stop talking about work, though.”

* * *

By the time that weekend arrived, Vanya and Five didn’t even discuss it beforehand, it was just understood that she’d be at his apartment the entire time. Though they were certainly still having sex, a lot of it was spent just laying down with one another, talking like they had when they were just friends. She mentioned something about Allison’s pregnancy, and then Five was grinning, admitting that he was actually proud of Luther for making the decision to hire a replacement, saying that he was thankful that he was spending so much time with his kids. 

“I think it’s the same for him,” Five added, tilting his head to her. They were stretched out on his bed, talking quietly. “That he doesn’t want to be like our father.”

“Do you think he would have been exactly like him?” Vanya asked, setting her head on his chest. “If he hadn’t ever met Allison, I mean. Remember how he was when we were younger?”

“I would like to think that being with her changed some things, but I think part of it too was him realizing how much of an ass he was when they worked together.” Five shuddered. “Though when he got together with Allison, he seemed to realize how awful he was to _you,_ and he actually apologized to me for always dismissing me when I brought it up.”

“Are you ever worried you’re going to be like him?”

Five frowned. “I mean, it’s something I worry about  _ frequently,  _ and, if you _ever_ catch me acting anything like him, I encourage you to tell me, of course.”

“If you had kids, do you think you’d do what Luther did?”

He shrugged. “It’d depend on what my spouse wanted, I suppose, though I don’t see myself getting married or having kids for a while.”

“Because you’re so happy with me?” she teased.

“I mean, yeah.” When he saw her (likely bewildered) expression, he amended, “I just don’t see myself being as happy with anybody else as I am with you, and I don’t think anybody would want to be with me when I’m as close as I am with you.”

“Are you going to leave me behind when you find someone else, then?” She tried to make it sound like a joke, knowing that that was very likely what would happen. “It would make sense that you’d put your future spouse before me.”

Five snorted. “If they weren’t comfortable with us being best friends, then I wouldn’t be comfortable with them.”

“I mean I _do_ have sex with you regularly.”

“Okay, yeah, I’d understand if somebody didn’t want  _ that,  _ but I don’t think that I would be in a relationship until you stopped needing me that way.”

She gave him a small smile. “What if I never stopped needing you this way?”

Yawning, he told her, “Then I would never be in a relationship. Though I’d probably make you go to weddings with me and stuff, so I don’t look like a loser.”

“Ah, yes, the true benefit would be not looking like you’re still unmarried at fifty years old.”

“At that point we would probably just have to get married, to save face.”

“Right,” she giggled, snuggling closer to his chest and pulling the blankets over them.

* * *

_ Mr. Hargreeves,  _

_ During our meeting earlier, I noticed that you were the slightest bit distracted, and I was worried that there was something wrong. If there are any jobs you need done to ease your stress today, please inform me, and keep in mind that I’m quite flexible. A quick look at my schedule indicates that I don’t have any other appointments, so I’m not already tied up if you need me.  _

_ Looking forward to your reply,  _

_ Miss Vanya Lebedev. _

Vanya caught a flash of his smirk as he typed a quick reply. 

_ Miss Lebedev,  _

_ Because you are not already tied up, there are actually a few jobs that would certainly reduce my stress. Come during my lunch break, I’ll eat at my desk.  _

_ Mr. Hargreeves.  _

When she approached his desk by lunch, she grinned wickedly. “You know, anybody who reads through our email in future court cases will probably note that we share an office.”

“Damn, you’re going to have to punish me for that.”

Considering the fact that nobody tended to be on this floor outside of people who were high up in the company (who likely regularly had sex in their office) and their assistants (who Vanya had all made friends with), she wasn’t all that concerned, especially when they locked their doors every time. However, Five was clearly saying that because he  _ wanted  _ to be punished, which nearly made her laugh and break character before they even started. 

Bending him over his desk the same way she had on Valentine’s Day, she purred, “You really think so?”

“Oh, yes.”

Her palm brushed over his hardening cock. “Are you sure that any punishment I give you will  _ actually _ teach you a lesson?”

Five groaned. “Yes, ma’am, but you should really find that out for yourself.”

She unbuckled his belt. “Really, now? You’re not going to be good enough to be honest for me?”

He glanced back at her. “What do you want me to be?”

Pulling the belt completely off and dragging her hand over the length of it, stretching it fully out, she told him, “I think that I  _ want  _ you to be humbled.”

Angling his ass back, he asked, “And what does that entail?”

Vanya set her hand on him, trying to decide if she wanted his pants on or off before ultimately shoving them off, exposing him from the waist down. The first time, she smacked his ass with her bare hand, and he sucked in a sharp breath, angling himself back again. 

“Beg for the belt, Five.”

“Please use the belt,” he whimpered, grasping at the ends of his desk. “I want the belt.”

She trailed her finger down his spine, holding the belt with her right hand and preparing to spank him. “Say that you’ll do anything for it.”

“I’ll do anything for it.” Not even a single note of sarcasm. A rush of pleasure coursed through her, at the power she held over him. 

_ “Including _ giving every employee a four day weekend?”

“Yeah, sure, but please spank m-”

_ “And  _ raising the lowest wage in your company to twenty five an hour?”

“Twenty five?” Five asked. “What about fifteen? That’s a pretty fair salary.”

Vanya, who was primarily seeing the scope of her power over him, argued, “Then why didn’t you do it before?”

“Eighteen?”

The belt was loud as it struck him. “Twenty. Or you never get to eat me out again.” She pulled his hair. “Do you really not want to  _ ever _ eat me out again?”

“No, ma’am. I agree to your conditions, ma’am.”

Walloping him, she barked out, “You’re also going to give bonuses before the school year. School supplies are expensive, and working parents shouldn’t have to suffer for it.”

* * *

When Five sent out a company-wide email that all employees would have Monday and Friday off, she sat on his face to thank him. 


	5. PS I’m All Yours

It was nearly impossible to not be distracted at meetings, and it was somewhat embarrassing. Especially when Ben kept glancing over to him with a knowing look, which he supposed he deserved after giving Klaus his number without telling him. Vanya, typing on her laptop, was studiously ignoring him and the rest of the meeting, which he didn’t really mind, considering the fact that it was making some of the douchier higher-ups nearly froth at the mouth at her not listening to them, like she was supposed to just innately listen. When one of them had snapped at her to get a cup of coffee beforehand, she’d raised her brows, asking, ‘And just _who_ are you?’

His words kept getting twisted, watching those assholes glare at her. If anybody could humble them, it’d be her. Not that he wished her to by any means, perfectly aware of what that would entail, but he also loved to see a bunch of rich men realize they weren’t valuable enough for Vanya Lebedev to pay attention to them. 

Not that she was paying attention to Five, either. 

When he set his hand on her knee, though, she flashed him a wicked grin, returning to her task, which he was 90% certain was just a game of solitaire. His hand brushed between her thighs, answering a question from Luther about the new wages, which Five had not admitted the actual reason for, though their business was actually flourishing after the news had gotten out that all employees were now making twenty dollars an hour. He was proud to admit that their numbers would likely be better than any of the time that Reginald had been CEO, likely because so many people had refused to buy products from someone like him, which Five couldn't exactly blame anybody for. 

Vanya angled herself forward, and he dragged his knuckles more insistently over her. There was a damp patch beginning to grow over her cotton panties, and he felt a light smirk spread across his features, probably just as affected by her arousal as she was. However, she was still not glancing over to him, so he traced the waistband, pinching it within his grasp and pulling back, causing her to jump up in surprise, eyes going all wide. Encouraged by her response and wanting to reward her for it, he actually slipped his hand underneath the fabric, sinking his pointer finger inside of her entrance, down to the knuckle. 

“Do you not think that this should have been a more gradual raise of wages?” one man asked. 

Five frowned, brushing his thumb over Vanya’s clit. “Actually, I have gone over the numbers, and, if the trend persists with our rise in sales, this is a decision that will keep this place from running into the ground, which is basically where Reginald Hargreeves was leading us.” He shouldn’t be as turned on as he was by the concept of being better than his father at this, but, then again, he usually wasn’t fingering his best friend while he was talking about his company. “Would you prefer what my father was doing to this business?”

Vanya’s hand settled on top of his, guiding his movements. 

“I’m just saying that it’s odd that you didn’t give the people up here a higher salary when you gave janitors and secretaries a raise of nearly 70%.”

Five raised his brows, and he could feel Vanya actually watching him now. “Are you implying that _you_ do more than janitors and secretaries? Because I can assure you that they work much harder than you, and not a single janitor or secretary that works here has ever pissed me off as much as you are right now.” Vanya’s cunt gushed, and he could feel his grin grow, almost feral that she was both approving of him _and_ aroused by seeing him nearly make a grown man-child cry. “However, if you’d like twenty dollars an hour, I’d be perfectly fine arranging that.”

Vanya turned around, finally addressing all of the people who had been trying to get her attention for the past hour, offended that someone they thought below them wouldn’t care about their words. “And you _certainly_ didn’t seem to mind taking credit for the idea when you leaked the decision to the press.” 

The man opened his mouth to argue, but she went right back to playing solitaire, grinding against Five’s hand underneath the table. 

* * *

Having Vanya on his lap probably hindered her ability to do her job, but she wasn’t making any moves to get off of him, legs spread and face glistening with sweat. Her little body was trembling in his arms, making him realize he probably needed to get her a new desk chair by how much she was wobbling. The vibrator he pressed directly on her clit probably wasn’t helping productivity, either, but she wasn’t complaining, begging him to not stop in between yelps. 

Kissing her cheek, he praised, “You’re doing _so_ good.”

“F-f-fuck _you.”_

He grinned at her, kissing her nose. “Taking it so well, sweet girl.”

Her phone started ringing, and he raised his brows. “Are you going to answer that, Miss Lebedev?”

She whimpered. 

“It’ll make me _so_ happy if you answer it.”

Vanya answered the phone. “Mr. Ha- _ahh.”_

Five couldn’t help it; he laughed. 

“Excuse me,” Vanya squeaked. “I have an, _oh!”_ She rode the vibrator like a champ, not seeming to be ashamed about it in the slightest. Her cum was seeped all over his trousers, and he wasn’t feeling any shame, either. “Cough. A cough. I apologize for that. However, you have reached Mr. Hargreeves’s office. This is Vanya Lebedev.”

When he laughed some more, she gathered up some of the slickness that was trickling between her legs and shoved her finger into his mouth. 

“Uh-huh, I can absolutely alert him to this.” Her eyes were filled with determination, and Five couldn’t exactly say he was mad that she wasn’t obvious anymore, considering the fact that he was sucking his best friend’s digits clean of her own cum. “Is that all?” She shot him a significant look. “Alright, call back if you need anything.”

She hung the phone up, and she repositioned herself, pulling the vibrator off of her. 

“You’re going to pay for this, you know.”

“I’m counting on it.”

* * *

It would make sense that she’d get back at him while he was on the phone. By this point, it was starting to feel like most of the sex they were having (outside of what they did at home) had some sort of exhibitionist element to it. 

He just wasn’t expecting the heels. 

When she’d walked out of their apartment (or, he supposed, _his_ apartment that she basically lived in) this morning, he’d raised his brows at the heels she was wearing, delicate looking things that she must’ve bought at some point before working for him. At his questioning look, she’d explained that someone had commented on the suits she’d been wearing for the most part, and she was trying to prove a point. 

Both of these things were true, but they did not correlate at all. She _had_ commentary on what she wore, but she was proving a point to him, not anybody else.

“You have a phone call, Mr. Hargreeves,” Vanya chirped, hovering above him, her stiletto only _slightly_ digging into his neck as she stepped on his throat. “Would you like me to have them call you back?” She mouthed at him, pulling the phone away from her lips for dramatic effect, _‘You’ll regret it if you do.’_

Five rolled his eyes, reaching his hand up, and she crouched down enough to hand him the phone. “Five Hargreeves, may I ask who is speaking?” 

Her legs spread a little, and he could feel his eyes widen as he looked up her skirt. 

“It’s Diego.”

“Oh, hi, Diego.” She was _killing_ him; he could _not_ make an ass of himself with Diego. “What was it that you needed?” 

“I just had a few questions regarding the buyout.”

“Alright, for sure. Would you be able to—” He was not responsible for the way he yelped when she slipped her panties off, not with how on edge he was. She crouched down again, sitting down his lip and flicking at her buttons. “Excuse me, I must leave immediately. Please email all of your questions to my assistant, and I’ll get them answered for you.”

“You’re going to kill me,” he told her.

“You’d like that.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

* * *

“You have such a great view in here,” Vanya noted one day. “Such huge windows.”

“What are you about to suggest to me?” Five asked cautiously, sending a text to Ben, who had just informed him that he actually really enjoyed the date he’d had with Klaus, which Five had taken to mean ‘thank you’ and Vanya had taken to mean ‘Ben got sucked off, of course he’s cheerful.’ (She’d then said that he was much more cheerful after he got sucked off, which he felt was unfair, considering he _always_ was much nicer to her than anybody else.) 

“They’re just so open. You can see all of the city, but it can’t see you.”

He smirked, setting his phone down and glancing up at her, “Right, and what are you suggesting you want to do to me in front of the windows?”

“Actually, I was suggesting _you_ fuck me from behind while I’m pressed against them.”

“Ah, yes, so you can get a nice view while I fuck you.”

“Are you arguing with it?”

“Fuck no.” He dragged her over to one, unbuckling his belt quickly after undressing her. “Can’t believe I spent my twenties not knowing that you were such a freak.”

She giggled, craning her neck and raising her brows. “You think that belt could tie me up?”

He frowned at it critically, finally determining after a few moments, “My tie would probably be a little less painful, and it’d be more versatile and easy to work with on my end.”

“Add it to the list.”

“The fact that there is a memo sitting on top of my desk that just has all the sex stuff we can try now that you’re my employee feels like a lawsuit waiting to happen.”

“It hardly counts as sexual harassment if _I’m_ the one writing the list.”

“You’re a freak,” he repeated. “Put your hands against the glass.”

“How am _I_ the freak when you’ve clearly fantasized about this before?”

“Because I keep my fantasies to myself.”

_“Prude!”_

He laughed, reaching between her legs to work her up enough that she wouldn’t feel any pain when he was inside of her. “Didn’t you call me a dirty whore like less than two months ago?”

“Yeah, but you wanted me to take nude pictures of myself and send them to your email.”

“The _exact_ phrasing was actually, _‘Miss Lebedev, when you are not busy, would you please email me the attachments I requested in person earlier?’_ It’s not my fault you interpreted that to mean naked pictures of yourself.”

“You’d told me earlier that day that you wanted to see me wearing _only_ that skirt.”

“Well, can you _blame_ me for that?” Five asked, finally satisfied that she was ready for him and guiding himself to her entrance. “I’m honestly glad you don’t wear skirts more often because, if you did, I’d get nothing done.”

She groaned as he bottomed out. “Do you get anything done now?”

Her small body pressed fully to the glass, and he moved it back a little to cup her tiny tits and tweak her nipples. “I get enough done.” 

* * *

_Miss Lebedev,_

_I appreciate all of the ideas you have suggested of recent, and I’m very thankful for your input. If you have any more, feel free to tell me._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Mr. Hargreeves._


	6. PS Take Good Care of Me

“You know,” Vanya pointed out while they ate lunch. “I had a wonderful idea last week, which you have ignored.”

“Yeah?” Five asked, grinning. “What’s that?”

“Tying me up.”

“I don’t think you  _ actually  _ said you wanted that.”

“You should have innately known.”

He laughed. “Right. I apologize for not having the power to read your mind.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re at least sorry for it.” Crawling on top of him, she added, kissing along his jaw. “Would you be willing to tie me up, Five?”

“I’ve got a meeting right after this, sweetheart. You’d be tied up for about ten minutes at most.”

Though she wasn’t specifically saying right then, she was now determined to do it. “You could always keep me here during the meeting.”

Five frowned at her. “What happens if you have to get up for some reason?”

“I won’t.”

“What if there was a fire?”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t go back to your office to untie me if there was a fire?”

“Well, no, but I  _ am  _ saying that tying you up and leaving you is a bad idea for a multitude of reasons.”

“You’re just going to be a few rooms away,” she reasoned.  _ “And _ you could always use handcuffs instead of your tie and leave one of my hands free so that I can text you if I need you to come back.” 

“Where am I going to find handcuffs in eight minutes?”

“Glad that you asked!” She hopped off of him, darting to her desk and fiddling through her drawers.

“Were you planning on handcuffing me at some point?”

“Nah, I would tie you up with your own tie or your belt.” She glanced up, smirking. “As a power move.”

“I’m starting to feel less bad about leaving you handcuffed to my desk.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad,” she pointed out. “You should handcuff both hands, too, for me being so bratty.”

“Announcing that you’re bratty isn’t going to immediately signify you’re being bratty, you know.”

“No, it does.” Vanya walked back to him, offering up the handcuffs as she crawled on top of him. “Trust me.”

He kissed her cheek. “You’re  _ sure _ you want this?”

_ “Yes.”  _ She paused before adding, “And please do both hands.”

Five pursed his lips. “The meeting is an hour and a half.”

“I can manage until then.”

“What are you going to even  _ do?” _

“Contemplate the meaning of life? See if I still remember all fifty states and capitals? Complain in Russian and think of  _ moya mama?” _

“You should actually call her. I’m sure she misses you.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know if I’d say  _ that.” _

He looked like he was about to argue, but he just set to work attaching her to his filing cabinet, hiding her somewhat underneath his desk. When he came back a few seconds with some pillows from the couch in his office, she rolled her eyes but let him set her on top of them, figuring it would probably be easiest not to complain. 

Part of her was thinking about how maybe she  _ should  _ call her mother, considering the fact that she was  _ actually  _ through with Leonard. It had hurt to realize that her mother had so easily been through with her, but she also blamed herself a bit, having alienated so many people in her life because of him. 

She was starting to struggle to breathe, and that was unfortunately when Five came into check on her, immediately freaking out upon seeing her panicked. 

“I shouldn’t have done this,” he griped, more like he was trying to chastise himself. He quickly freed her, both of them crouched down underneath his desk, feeling oddly like when they were about sixteen and hid under the bleachers during one of Luther’s soccer games. She was pretty sure if they had been caught people probably would have accused them of trying to make out, but Five had actually been helping her study for an upcoming math test. Actually, they _probably_ would have just said they were making out to save face. 

“Vanya?” Five asked, and she realized he’d been attempting to get her attention for a second. 

When she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and feeling tears start to spill over her cheeks, Five made a surprised noise, hugging her back quickly. 

“Do you need anything?” He rocked her back and forth, kissing her temple and making small, sweet noises to him. 

“It wasn’t  _ this  _ that made me upset,” she choked out, guilty that he thought that. “I promise.”

He didn’t argue. “What’s wrong then, V?”

“I just wish I’d done a few things different.” She also wished that there were more people in her life than just Five who loved her unconditionally. 

“Christ, was it leaving you alone with your thoughts that caused this?” Though his voice was teasing, she could tell he was sincerely asking. 

She laughed a little, thankful that he wasn’t making this weird. “I think it’s my abandonment issues that caused it actually.”

Five pulled away. “Okay, so we’re  _ not  _ doing this again, at least with this context.” He gave her a quick once-over, and it all felt so ridiculous when they were  _ still _ under his desk. “You’re feeling better, though?”

“Yeah, I am. It wasn’t anything serious. Though I actually think I will call my mom.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” He gave her a tight smile. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear from you.”

She kissed him, tugging at his tie. “Can we stop talking about it?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Are you upset about it?”

“Of course not.”

He kneeled in front of her, tugging off her pants. “You’re  _ sure  _ you don’t want to talk anymore? Because I’m here for you if you need me.” It was never hard to doubt Five’s affection for her; whatever she needed him to be, he would be. Sometimes, it felt just the slightest bit unfair, but every time she’d ever asked him if she should stop asking so much of him, he’d tell her that he’d rather her ask it of him than anybody else, that it made him happy to take care of her and help her in any way he could. “Though I understand if you don’t want to talk, too.”

“I don’t want to talk,” she confirmed, and he pressed his head between her legs, not arguing. 


	7. PS I’m Worried About You

Vanya tugged Five’s tie while he worked, sitting down atop his desk, stroking his hair with her free hand. “What are you working on?”

He smirked, glancing up at her. “You’re so needy.” 

She pouted until he told her, “You can sit on my lap, and that’s it. I actually have to work today.”

Crawling on top of him, she asked, “Are you going to make me work today?”

He started combing his fingers through her hair, like she’d been doing to him before. “What’s wrong?” he asked, emailing someone from accounting while she buried her nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. She was acting like she sometimes did before a panic attack was coming, and he wondered if it would be best to suggest that she go home or to just let her do what she needed here. 

“It’s not… a huge deal,” Vanya whispered. 

Five pursed his lips. “Okay, so I can get all of what I need to do done in about… three to five hours. If you can hold out until then, we can go home.”

“Will you actually be done at that time? I don’t want to be a bother.”

He kissed the crown of her head. “You’re  _ never  _ a bother, and, yes, I can get done in that time.” Hopefully, he could get done with anything  _ sooner;  _ he was worried she was not being completely forthcoming about how bad it was because she didn’t want to concern him. Though really it was more concerning when she didn’t feel like she could be completely honest with him about what she needed. “Do you need anything from me until then?” 

“Not really. Do you care if I take a nap though?”

“Go ahead.” He scanned the reply and forwarded it to Ben. “When you wake up, we should probably be able to go home.”

* * *

Thankfully, he wasn’t wrong. Once she was peering up at him blearily, asking what time it was, he gently murmured, “Two o’clock. Ready to go home?”

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead, signing off of everything. 

“I have to talk to Luther real quick, do you want to go ahead and go to my car?”

“Sure.” 

He set his keys in her hand, and she trudged off while he glanced around the office, trying to figure out if there was anything he needed to do, frowning when he realized she’d left her wallet and cellphone on her desk and grabbing it for her. When he picked up her phone, it immediately lit up, informing that she had a voicemail from an orchestra she’d auditioned with before she’d even started working for him. Ecstatic for her, he sped through his discussion with Luther, waving to Diego (who, for some reason, was talking to Ben) when he passed by him outside of his soon-to-be-office. Tomorrow was Luther’s last day, and he was clearly excited to start the portion of his life that involved being a father and husband. Five was actually really proud of his choice, knowing that he’d very much grown from the days of blindly following his father’s footsteps, but the realization that Five, himself, was basically doing that by holding this position suddenly hit him. 

Vanya must have seen it on his face when he walked down to his car, asking him, “What happened?”

“I just realized that… You know what? Not a big deal. I noticed you got a call from the philharmonic you auditioned with, and that’s much more exciting.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” She glanced ahead, looking like she was near tears.

“Why aren’t you happy about that?” Five asked, concerned that she wasn’t. She’d wanted to join that philharmonic all of her life. “They  _ just  _ called, so you could probably still get ahold—”

“I don’t think joining is a good idea right now,” she interrupted, glancing away. 

“What do you mean?” Five studied her features. “Are your panic attacks getting bad again?”

“Not really that so much as…” She sighed. “I just don’t think I’m ready for it.”

“Why not?” He pulled out of his parking spot. 

“You realize that they’re probably not even calling about having a free spot, right? I auditioned with them last year, around the time of the trial.”

Five realized how little he’d seen her so much as hold her violin recently, and he could feel his stomach flipping. “Vanya, have you been practicing at all?”

She shook her head, and he started remembering some of the more gruesome details of the trial, certain that she’d stopped playing as much around the time of them. 

“Why didn’t you… what’s your reasoning for it?”

“It’s just… I get panicked when I start playing. I know that’s probably stupid—”

“It’s not stupid,” he assured. “I don’t mind you not playing if it makes you uncomfortable, but are you sure that you don’t want to call the philharmonic back?”

“I’m certain.”

Five nodded, not pressing the issue further. He believed what she said, knowing that she had a lot of things that set her off, most of which had nothing to do with Leonard at all. As long as she wasn’t just ignoring them because she thought that wasn’t good enough, which was something she might have done when she was younger, he was fine. Based on how she was talking, he didn’t think that was the case at all. 

When they reached his apartment, he made her some tea and himself some coffee, lightly chatting to her about work as he did, smiling when she chimed into the conversation, glad that she seemed a lot better, just a little bit more subdued than normal. 

However, when she climbed on top of him, quickly pulling off her clothes, he wondered briefly if she was trying to just distract him from the topic at hand. 

He voiced this suspicion out loud. 

She frowned at him. “No, I’m not trying to have sex with you so you’re not worried about me.”

“You’re sure? I wouldn’t be mad at you if you are, but I want you to know that I don’t want you to—”

Her mouth pressed to his, cutting him off. “I just want to, that’s all.” She kissed down his neck. “Is that okay? Do you not want to?”

“I do if you want to,” Five said, sucking in a breath as she started trailing her kisses down more. “You know I don’t expect this from you, right?”

She tipped her head up, scowling. “I’m aware of this. There was a reason that I asked if we could start doing this, you know.”

“Right, but you—” 

“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong?”

“You did  _ nothing  _ wrong, but…” He tugged her back up, hoping that if she was face to face with him that it would be easier to have this conversation, aware that if she  _ was  _ just trying to distract him, it would have worked. “I just am worried about you. It hadn’t even registered in my mind that you haven’t been playing your violin recently, and I don’t want you to think that us having sex means we’re not friends anymore. You are my best friend before anything else, and I don’t want you to think that that us having sex changes that.”

Vanya climbed off of him, and he tried to not take the action to heart, though he knew that he flinched a little when she pulled away from him, remembering all the times she’d isolated from everybody she cared about before. “I just don’t understand what I did wrong,” she said softly, and he could feel his self-control tear in half, the feeling of failing her overtaking all sense of reason.

_ “You  _ haven’t done anything wrong,” he shouted, quickly lowering his voice once he saw her back away, wanting to just leave and cool down before he continued arguing with her. More gently, he added, “Don’t you realize how shitty it makes me feel, to know that you’ve been struggling as much as you have and not even  _ noticing?”  _ He breathed out harshly, feeling frantic to fix this, even though he knew that this probably wasn’t as serious as he was making it out to be. “You’ve done nothing wrong, but I feel like such an ass that I hadn’t even really noticed that you weren’t playing violin any longer. You got upset the other day, and I realized I haven’t even asked about your mother in quite a while. I feel like I’ve become an awful friend to you, and I don’t know how to  _ fix  _ that.”

“You’re not an awful friend.” She squeezed his arm. “I don’t want you to think that, Five. It’s just that… Well, I mean, there’s some things that I don’t want to talk about, outside of therapy.  _ You’re  _ not why we haven’t been talking about it. It’s because I’ve been trying to  _ avoid  _ talking about it with you.”

“But why?” He knew he sounded whiny, and he worried that she thought that he was making this all about himself, feeling awful but not able to stop, his emotions going haywire. “Why wouldn’t you trust me to tell me these things?”

She shook her head, leaning on his shoulder, voice gentle as she murmured, “Five, it’s not that I don’t  _ trust  _ you. If anybody deserves my trust, it’s you. The problem is that there are some things that I go through that you can’t be objective about  _ because  _ we’re best friends. I promise you that I  _ am  _ talking about these things in therapy, but you’re not my therapist, Five. There are some things that you can’t help me with, but don’t think that you don’t help me. You have offered me more support than I’d ever imagine  _ anybody  _ giving me, and I am so grateful to you for that.”

Five opened his mouth to argue, but she shot him a look and he silenced himself. 

“You’re my best friend, Five.” She kissed him, climbing back on top of him. “I was touching you because I  _ wanted  _ to touch you, though I probably should have said all this beforehand, in retrospect.”

He set his hands on her hips. “Will you just promise me one thing?”

“Of course.”

“If there  _ is  _ ever a time where you need to talk to me, will you tell me?”

“Yes, Five.” She kissed him. “I promise.”

When she started touching him again, he flipped them over, kissing her urgently, contented with the fact that nothing had changed between them. There had been a nagging thought in the back of his mind, that being with her in this way was starting to force them apart. Even though he knew that it was ridiculous, the thought persisted as he kept kissing her, horrified at the thought of them drifting apart because he couldn’t be happy with what they’d had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this as quickly as I can, but this is the last chapter I have written so far!


	8. PS Can I Be Yours Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I did not get this done by the end of February. 😔

Laying on her back, she got the sense that he was keeping something from her. As she set her legs on his shoulders, maintaining eye contact, she asked, “What’s up?”

“Do you sometimes think…” He glanced away, biting his lip, like he was trying to physically force himself from saying anything. “I don’t…”

She brushed her thumb over his stubbled jaw. “Are you okay?”

He knelt down, setting his forehead against her chest. She tangled her fingers through his hair, stroking it until he was ready to speak. “You’d tell me if you ever wanted to stop this?” he finally grunted. “You wouldn’t just stop being my friend?”

“Where is this coming from?” As he glanced up, eyes watering, she hastened to add, “Of  _ course _ I would, but I don’t understand why you’re worried. Can you explain?”

“I just really don’t want to lose you.” She made a small noise, not sure if it was an expression of her shock that he thought he would or something to reassure him that that would  _ never  _ be the case. “I am so afraid that I might some day, and I can’t handle that.”

“You really think that I would just leave you without saying anything?” she murmured.

When he glanced up at her, his cheeks were red, and she realized that he had actually started crying, that he was hiding his face from her because he was afraid of how she’d react. 

“Five,” she said, repositioning herself so that he was just laying down on top of her, feeling awful that she had no idea how to help him. “You don’t have to worry about that, okay? I would never just  _ leave  _ you. You’re family to me.” And he was. They’d chosen one another so long ago, had been friends for as long as she could remember. He was her best friend, another part of her soul. She couldn’t imagine ever leaving him behind. Even when she’d started to isolate herself, fearful that Leonard would hurt everyone she loved if she was around them, Five hadn’t  _ allowed  _ her to isolate herself from him, making sure that, even if she had nobody else in the world, she had him. “Why are you even worried about it?”

“I just am so convinced I’m going to fuck this up somehow.”

“Why do you think that?” She trailed her hand along his spine, doing whatever she could to maintain contact with him. He wasn’t a fan of physical touch from most people outside of her, but he also always asked her to touch him when he was upset, whether it be playing with his hair or rubbing his back or just laying down on him. He was the slightest bit touch starved. One thing that was nice about them agreeing to this was that she could touch him without ever feeling weird about it. Vanya had overthought a lot of their interactions for years. “You respect my boundaries, and you’re so good to me and—” 

Dammit, she was supposed to be comforting him. She shouldn’t be crying too. 

“I really love you, you know?” Vanya choked out, hugging him close. “I don’t want you to ever think that I don’t.”

“I don’t doubt that you care for me,” Five mumbled, setting his chin on her chest and keeping eye contact with her. “It’s just that I worry sometimes that all of…  _ this…  _ taints what we used to have.”

“Do you think that we should stop?” They’d mutually decided when they started having sex that at  _ any  _ moment they wanted to break the agreement, they would. That they would do that before losing their friendship. What they’d had since they were kids was  _ much  _ more important than sleeping together. “Because—”

“I don’t want to stop,” he interjected. “I mean, unless you want to, in which case I absolutely do, but it’s not the sex that’s really even the problem.”

“Then, what  _ is _ the problem?”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You  _ won’t.” _

“There was a point that I thought that I  _ had  _ lost you,” he blurted, and she understood immediately why he was afraid, that, even though Leonard had done a number on her, Five had also been hurt by it. How the mornings after she’d spent the night in his bed crying, she’d hop up and leave him behind. Five wasn’t an idiot; he would understand  _ why  _ she did that. However, the fear that he had to feel when she’d go right back to somebody who would hurt her again… Well, she understood  _ why  _ he would have a fear of her leaving him, why he would be afraid that she might not come home to him one night. “And I don’t mean to make what you went through about me at all, and I’m really sorry if that’s how this comes off. It’s just that I have this awful fear, that I don’t think will ever go away, that you’ll just one day stop existing in my life.”

“Do you know how I could help that?”

“I don’t think you  _ can,” _ he told her gently. “I think that’s something that just won’t go away, until it’s been long enough that that fear is gone. Even with him behind bars, I worry he’ll get out early, that we’ll have some major fight that leads to us falling out, and that you’ll go back to him. I  _ know  _ that that is an irrational way of thinking, but it terrifies me.”

She wished that there was a way that she could actually assure him that she didn’t ever plan on leaving, but she did understand what he meant, that this was something that he just needed time on. If there was some way that she could assure him that she wanted to be with him forever, she would, but she couldn’t think of anything that would possibly cause him to be certain she wouldn’t. He’d clearly said that she wouldn’t be able to help him, so she had to respect his boundaries. 

“Have you thought about seeing a therapist?” she asked cautiously, knowing that talking to strangers wasn’t exactly something he would do very willingly. 

“I actually have.” He reached into his nightstand, finding a little slip of paper with an appointment time written on it. “Though I don’t know if I’ll be able to actually manage staying the entire time, I knew it was probably something that… I don’t know… I knew that it would help  _ you,  _ if I was talking to someone, and I know you’re not my wife or anything, but… I want you to be a permanent fixture in my life.”

“You got an appointment with a therapist for  _ me?” _

He blushed. “I mean, there’s other reasons too, but you are what inspired me to make the call.”

“That’s… oddly the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” 

“Again, I can’t confirm I’d be there the entire time, so please don’t act so excited. I don’t want to let you down.” 

She kissed him. “That would be impossible right now. If it doesn’t help at all, though, I understand.”

“I’ll make an effort to  _ try.”  _

“That’s all I could ever hope for.” She petted his hair a little bit longer, softly asking, “You want to just cuddle for a while?” Vanya understood, innately, that it was what he needed. Even though she was aware that he tended to be the one to take care of  _ her,  _ she had no problems with comforting him at all, and she could tell he appreciated it, snuggling up to her closer. Her lips brushed to his temple, and she added, “I know that I’d love to just lay down here with my best friend.”

Five glanced up at her, eyes filling with relief. “Yeah, I’d love that.” He kissed her. “Thank you, V. For being such a wonderful friend to me.”

“Don’t thank me,” she assured, tangling her fingers into his hair and tugging lightly at the strands. “I wish that I could be a  _ better  _ friend, sometimes.”

“You’re perfect, though,” Five whispered, pressing his forehead into the crook of her neck, practically purring as she kept petting him. “I’ll never have as perfect of a friend as you, Vanya.”

“You’re just saying that,” she laughed, setting her chin on the top of his head.

“You are the best friend I have  _ ever  _ had, and I love you dearly.” Five’s voice held no room for argument. Though she wasn’t planning on arguing anyways.

* * *

Climbing on top of him, she asked, “You think that you could use  _ this  _ on me without anybody noticing?”

Raising his brows at the vibrator within her grasp, he told her, “I bet if I did it  _ right  _ I could for sure get a few people _to_ notice.” 

She giggled, repositioning herself to where her back was pressed to his stomach, sitting on his lap and tilting her head up. He kissed her quickly, grabbing the toy from her hand and steadying her, trying to ensure that she wouldn’t fall off of him. 

“You like the idea of someone noticing, don’t you, angel?” She whimpered at the pet name, and she could sense his lips tugging into that smirk he’d give her when he took control. “Like the thought that somebody out there knows how good I make you feel when we’re in here together?”

He turned the toy on, and she snuggled further to his chest, spreading her legs for him. With an approving hum and a kiss to her temple, he told her, “I’ll take care of you, Vanya. You don’t have to worry about that.” Five dragged it over her panties, and she wondered, vaguely, how he’d respond to her shoving the pair of underwear into his desk drawer, for him to fondly remember this afternoon for as long as he’d like. “Though I know sometimes you like to wait a little, huh? Let me build you up for hours so you feel like you earn it, yeah?”

Vanya pouted, feeling his chest rumble as he started to laugh at her facial expression. 

“My needy girl,” he crooned, pressing the vibrator more roughly to her, like he’d heard the direction of her thoughts before and was making a point to get her underwear soaked for him. “But I’d never deny you anything,  _ angel.” _

So, he’d noticed her reaction to the pet name before. 

“Don’t draw it out,” she pleaded. “I’ll be good—”

“You don’t have to convince me,” he promised, tugging the pair of panties off and flicking them away. “Spread your legs just a  _ little  _ more.”

If anybody walked in on them, they’d see her completely this way, and he knew that, knew that it only spurred her on more. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as he pressed the vibrator directly to the hood of her clit, slipping his index finger inside of her cunt, soaking it immediately. “Now, ride my hand a little. You’re still going to earn it, sweet girl. Is that okay?”

Aware that he was asking because he was checking that all of this was still okay, she said, voice nearly a shriek, “Yes, Daddy.” She rolled her hips against his hand, getting herself off, pressing one of his hands to her breast, encouraging him to touch her over her button-down. “I can earn it.”

* * *

Bent over his desk, hands holding on to the edges to keep steady, she had no doubts that Five was growing comfortable with being fuckbuddies again. A few of his fingers shoved into her mouth as he fucked her from behind, thumb dragging them over her lower lip, causing a bunch of slobber to wet her chin. 

Five, after lightly pressing her down against the desk further, reached for his belt, pulling out of her and causing her to whimper with the loss of both his hand and his cock. “Do you not still want the belt, sweet girl?”

She frowned, displeased that she had been given this ultimatum, even though she’d specifically told him that she’d wanted his belt when they’d started earlier, tugging it off of him and giving him a pleading look as she climbed into his lap. “I still want it.”

“You want to ask  _ politely  _ for it?”

Normally, she would make some kind of joke, but she  _ needed  _ this. In fact, when she asked again, not necessarily politely, he didn’t even argue, apparently figuring out that now wasn’t the time to tease her. She couldn’t explain  _ why  _ she wanted this so badly, other than the desire to have a physical reminder tomorrow that they were with one another, to feel it when she sat down and went back to work. Well, that, and the gentle way he’d speak to her afterwards, rubbing ointment to her skin and giving her water to drink and letting her fall asleep on top of him. Though she very much enjoyed the feeling of him taking control, the soft way he’d take care of her when he was done was incomparable. Falling asleep on him, knowing that he’d be there the second she woke up, that he was her best friend and he’d keep her safe… There was nothing like it. 

With the first contact of his belt to her skin, she grunted, angling  her ass up to him, trying to ask for more. He figured it out, spanking her again, soothingly telling her that she was doing so well. Body shaking like a leaf, she pressed her cheek to the cool desk, mewling when he gently rubbed at her skin. “Keep doing that,” she gasped, and Five didn’t argue at all, just setting his belt down beside her and taking care of her. 

“Was that too much?” he asked, kissing between her shoulder blades. 

“I just decided I wanted this more.”

“Of course.” He scooped her up and carried her to his couch, laying her down on his lap and playing with her hair while she got comfortable. “Thank you for telling me,” he added gruffly. “I’m glad that you always tell me.”

Her lips curled, and she angled herself to where she was looking up at him. “Yeah, well, I trust you completely.”

“I’m glad.” He set his hand on her cheek, and she tilted her head, kissing his palm. The smile he gave her felt better than anything they’d ever done. “Do you need anything? Or do you not want me to leave just yet?”

“Stay.”

* * *

At Five’s place, even though she was already plenty confident enough at work, she was just the slightest bit more confident, not worrying there would ever be judgement where only he was. It made it easy to do what she was doing now, feeling power as his eyes took her in. He’d been reading, she was pretty sure, based on the fact that he’d dropped the book the second he’d caught sight of her, a little squeak that she’d normally give him hell for leaving his throat. 

“You know,” she commented, stepping forward in the heels, thankful for all the practice she’d had in the past few months. It was an especially important skill to have because the lingerie she was wearing had been so difficult to put on that she was certain she’d made a mistake somewhere. Vanya liked her ankles, and she was pretty sure Five did, too, so she went ahead and took the heels off, already having given her the reaction she’d wanted (if the way Five had shifted the blankets on his bed a little was any indication). “It’s a shame I can’t wear anything like  _ this  _ in the office.”

“I would get rid of all uniform requirements if you’d like,” Five said, eyes widening as she teasingly began to tug at her bra straps. “Or, you know, we could never leave this bedroom and just—”

Vanya, who had never been that great at dancing, was apparently capable of making him go speechless with it. Smirking, she neared his side, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap. “Don’t you want  _ this—” _ She emphasized the word with a roll of her hips. “To just be  _ ours?” _

“Fuck, V.” His hands rested against her hips, and she pulled his head down, to where his face was just between her breasts, continuing to grind against his erection while she listened to the quiet noises he made. Vanya pulled at his hair, an idea popping into her mind. 

“Lean back, Five,” she ordered, and he did, not taking her with him, wisely figuring out that she already knew what she wanted for herself. “Look at me.”

She was aware that he hadn’t even thought to look away. 

Her fingers started to work at the top half of the lingerie, tugging at it until her breasts were freed and then pulling off the rest of it as well, since it was quickly starting to get uncomfortable. “You trust me, Five?” she asked, crawling to where she was hovering between his legs, looking up at him expectantly.

“I— yes.”

Vanya grinned, unclothing him quickly and grabbing some lube from his nightstand, figuring they’d probably need it. He raised his brows, and she explained what she wanted, causing him to blush and glance heavenwards, either thanking God for her or trying not to make this over before it started. She voiced this thought aloud, causing her best friend to laugh, teeth flashing as he stared down at her. 

Not worried that he didn’t want this, she first spread lube over his erection, pumping his cock a few times to hear him groan. Once she was satisfied, she slathered some on between her breasts, leaning forward and figuring out the best way to position herself, ultimately deciding on just hovering above him, pressing her small breasts together to close around him. 

Though she’d technically done this positioning before, she’d never tried it with Five, and he’d never suggested it, probably assuming she wouldn’t  _ want  _ to try it. The thing was, she got off more on the way he was staring at her than she would from the act itself, but the way he was staring at her was doing  _ plenty  _ for her pleasure. When his cock was between her tits, she swiftly encouraged him to grind against her before she closed her mouth around him, hearing him gasp and smirking against him. 

“Vanya,” he gasped. “Fuck.  _ Vanya.”  _

Her tongue gathered up his budding pre-cum, pressing her chest to him more insistently, loving the knowledge of how in  _ control  _ she was, how he’d do anything and everything for her but she was the one taking care of  _ him  _ this time. Five had never minded relinquishing control to her, though she imagined that with previous partners he’d probably been the one to do so. 

As soon as she was certain his cum was going to coat her face, she ordered, “Come for me, Five.”

He groaned, loudly, apologizing as soon as he realized he’d come on her face, but she just crawled up to him, telling him he could make it up to her (once his breathing had gotten under control, of course). When he’d cooled down somewhat, she simply told him what she was doing before positioning herself to where she had both knees on either side of his face and sitting down. Five went to work immediately, and she delicately wiped at her face, figuring that they’d probably have to shower afterwards, since he’d gotten a little cum in her hair as well. 

“I like sitting on your face,” she told him, gripping his headboard to keep steady. “It humbles you.” Five’s tongue wedged between her folds, lapping at her soaked cunt. “And shuts you up for a bit.”

She could tell that he was trying not to laugh, large hands cupping her thighs and making sure not to let her fall over.

* * *

Vanya was very thankful for the weekends, where she felt no pressure to do her work. Though, then again, she didn’t often feel pressured to actually work in general. Regardless, she enjoyed having the entirety of the weekend with her best friend, uninterrupted by anything else. Oftentimes, they’d make breakfast on Saturdays, cuddling up together as they ate it, talking about the week before. 

Sitting in his lap now, she couldn’t register much of anything outside of his arms wrapped around her stomach or the smell of coffee brewing in the background while she nibbled at her pancakes. 

“I wish that we didn’t have to work,” she complained, cuddling up to his side. “That we could just be like this constantly.”

“To be fair,” he remarked, kissing her shoulder. “We are like this at work most of the time.”

“Not this soft.” 

Smiling against her skin, he asked, “You want me to be softer? I can do that.”

She grinned. “It’s nice just being here together, eating breakfast and not feeling like we  _ have _ to do anything else… Very... domestic.”

“Yeah?” He squeezed her a little to his chest. “And you want that more often?”

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all, V.” His lips found her cheek, then. “I like this just as much as anything else.”

“I do too.” She set her hands over his, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as she soaked in the heat of the rising sun and the warm feeling of Five’s arms around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone! I’ll try to get some more fics out in the coming month, and update my ABO fic soon.


End file.
